Path of the Champion of Light
by Honey-Senpai 19
Summary: It all happened so fast. The world had come crashing down upon everyone. And now it seems that it's up to him to pick up the pieces. In a way, this is good. We didn't think we'd get another Courier. For that I thank you for the Champion of Light. Bad Sum.


**Path of the Champion of Light**

**Prologue**

_Loading Memory Fragment 2143 b3... Stand by..._

…_..._

All is silent, and all is dark. Then suddenly, as if it had always been, activity sprung up, people were moving about, deals were being enacted, money was trading hands, and the darkness had been beaten back by the light. Then something out of place moves, not in sync with its surroundings. From the being's features, it is clear it is a man. He's dressed in a checkered shirt with a white undershirt, and blue jeans. His hair is Dark Red and untamed, going out in all directions. He is also lean, but obviously trained, as there is a power radiating off of his form. On each of his hips, there is a holster, for what, is unknown as of yet. Then as suddenly as time stopped for this brief description of the man, it starts again.

The man begins to walk towards a small shop, its features bland and unremarkable, when he stops, as if he's experiencing something. Then he grabs at his head due to a sharp and intense pain piercing his skull.

"Calm down 009, it's alright, just remain calm."

The man, instantly begins to turn, looking for the voice that just spoke, whilst keeping his hand pressed against his left eye-socket.

"Dammit, what is going on? Why isn't he responding? Get him out of there!"

"I'm trying! Why isn't this thing budging? If you can hear me resist the pull you're feeling, fight against it! You need to push back. Doctor, help me with him, we need to get him out of the machine."

"Yes, of course."

The man tries to focus on the voices he was hearing, attempting to do what the... vaguely female voice was attempting to tell him to do. All the meanwhile, the area around him begins to dissolve into nothing more then lines and light. His pain begins to dissolve, and he feels as if he is slipping away from the world he was currently in.

"Thank god, I thought we were going to lose him for a moment"

"Yes, losing such a valuable research project would be most displeasing"

The female voice seemingly scoffs and seems to walk away.

"Ah yes, what about you, hmm? I do believe that you'll be something great in the future... I've studied your DNA closely. I couldn't believe at the great genes you have. But, considering your lineage, it shouldn't surprise me."

Any-thing else was lost as the man begins to fail to concentrate on anything any more and succumbs to what seems to be unconsciousness.

…_..._

_Error, Memory Fragment corrupted, please detach the subject from the Mind Walker 1.3_

…_..._

"What the hell does it mean Memory Fragment corrupted? It doesn't matter, run it anyways!"

"No wait Doctor, it could harm him! We can't risk losing him after the other one."

"Yes you might be right... But I am the one in charge of this experiment, so my word is final. Run it again."

"... Yes... Doctor"

…_..._

_Alert, Massive failure in memory protection protocol, Subject 009 in hazard of death._

…_..._

"Hello there little Kyuu, despite what that machine says, I believe you're in perfect condition for this test... Let's run it and see, hmm?"

That's it, no female voice protecting the now dubbed "Kyuu" from the other, more sinister male voice. Kyuu can hear a switch be flipped in the background. And suddenly his consciousness is ripped from him. He can still feel himself, but he can feel his memories slipping from his mind. He tries to resist the pull but it for naught, and he feels the first memory slip from his mind, and he feels the worst pain he has every experienced in his life-time. It feels as if he's being dipped in acid while dogs eat you from the inside out, along with having a Puma clawing around inside your head. Instantly, he cries out, speaking the first words he had spoken in years, and instead of them being a name, a greeting, a questioning, or even a declaration, they are instead words of rage and indescribable pain.

"ARGGGHH! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! AGHHHH!"

"Yes, yes, let it out little Kyuu, it won't get any easier... Or maybe it will. You might die! But that wouldn't be fun for us, now would it?"

These words were spoken as if they were being spoken to a child... almost lovingly, as if being caressed. But at the same time, they were spoken as if you were nobody, no one and nothing cared for your existance.

"FUCK YOU! WHEN I ESCAPE, YOU'RE DEAD!"

The voice chuckled whilst the man raged in agony. Then Kyuu, through his pain induced rage hears the voice rummaging in his pocket. He then feels as if he's been injected with something. He then feels his grip on reality fade, thankfully, as he became unconscious.

…_.._

_Error, Subject 009's dosage is out, Additional medication required._

…_..._

Slowly, Kyuu's eyes open, uncertainly. He doesn't know who he is, what he is, or where he is. Suddenly, an influx of information floods his mind, telling it everything needed to survive in modern society. His name, his age, his blood-type, his Date of Birth, and other information. He looks down at his arm to see an a needle in it. Slowly, he reaches and attempts to grasp it. What should of taken a second, instead takes ten. Once he manages to grasp it, he pulls it out of his arm and then attempts to get out of the bed he was lying on. Once his feet hit the ground and he attempted to stand he fell to the group. He lies there for a moment before trying to stand again.

Upon success in standing, Kyuu begins to walk towards the only exit in the room, a doorway. When he tries to open it, he finds that it wouldn't budge. Summoning all the strength he had in his body, which is very little, he pushes against the door, managing to open it enough for him to squeeze through. Once he does, he notices that the building made him think the word Hospital for some reason, although he didn't know why.

A sudden chill in his loins, prompts him to look down, and his attire is that of a hospital gown. Kyuu shrugs it off, and begins to make a slow trek down the corridor he was on, which was light up very dimly, with bulbs blown here and there. Whilst he was walking, he was forced to use the wall to support him. His pace, while slow, is effective in it that he didn't collapse due to what he reasoned in his mind was muscle atrophy.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Kyuu takes a left turn, ignoring the door with the broken glass, and thereby missing the body of some poor soul that was seemingly devoured by what could only be cannibals or some wild beast. He makes good time, until he reaches a door that had been chained up with a 2x4 stuck between the handles. Kyuu raises an eyebrow at the writing on the door, as it reads, "DEAD INSIDE, DON'T FUCKING OPEN"

Kyuu then steps back in fear when the door slams forward, by whatever was inside. Then a hand reaches through the gap between the door... It is grey and bloodstained.

Kyuu decides that the best course of action is to vacate the area and heads for the door on the double doors left. When he enters it, it is apparent to him that it is a stairwell. Kyuu knows that the stairwell will be pitch-dark to him if he shuts the door, so he goes back into the hallway and grabs a nearby office chair and barricades the door open, granting him enough light to see. He makes passage way down the stairs, exiting through a door labeled, "EXIT"

What he sees when he exits surprises him.

"What... The... Fuck?"

There are bodies lined up in rows, with piles of them on trucks and even more in a corner. He notes that the truck is obviously military, and slowly makes his way down a small set of stairs in front of him. He then crosses the court yard and crosses the street that was in front of him. He notices out of the corner of his eye that there was a bike laying next to a body that had been bisected. He approaches the bike with apprehension.

Once he was upon the bike he stands it up when...

"Graagh"

The sound shocked him so bad that he almost dropped the bike. He turned to the previously presumed corpse. It was not so dead now, as it turned to him, and growled a mean, deep growl at him.

Kyuu didn't stick around too long after that.

And once he begins to attempt to ride the bike that he shouldn't know how, he was pleasantly surprised, as he could.

Although the bike seemed to be in working condition, the chain wasn't, and it snapped with nearly tumbling off of it. After escaping injury, Kyuu examines one of the buildings near him, specifically, one that was heavily barricaded. Kyuu decides to see if anyone else was alive by approaching the house.

Once he was on the house's front porch, Kyuu slowly knocks on the door. He blinks as he catches movement in the corner of his eye. He begins to knock louder, as what he saw move had to be the curtains of the house.

He paused a few moments to see if someone was going to help him. Getting that answer, he tried one last time, this time even louder. He was about to start yelling when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground, stars in his eyes.

"Nothing big guys! Just a Walker!", a distinct and very feminine voice announced.

Kyuu groaned heavily, then rolled over. He tries to see what the hell hit him, but couldn't due to the fact that he was still seeing stars, so he went for the next best thing.

"What the fuck is a Walker?"

_Level Prologue Complete!_

_Stats:_

_HP Started With: 50/250_

_HP Ended With: 1/250_

_Weapons Found: 0/0_

_Secrets Found: 0/0_

_Clues Found: 0/0_

_Side Quests Completed: 0/0_

_Main Quests Completed: 3/3 (Waking up, Leaving the Hospital, Investigating the area)_

_Party members gained: 0/0_

_Party HP Started With: 50/250_

_Party HP Ended With: 1/250_

_Skills Unlocked: 0_

_XP Earned: 300_

_Killed: 0/0_

_Level Up! Kyuu has gained Level 2! He is now capable of fighting off a Walker attack, as he now knows what he is dealing with.(Chapter 1 unlock)_

_Party Feature Unlocked! Kyuu can now form a party to better survive the coming events. But party members must be gained..._

_Case Files:_

_Case 0-1 Complete_

_Case 0-2 Complete_

_Case 0-3 Complete_

_? cases remain until the truth is revealed._

**A/N**

**Alright, so that is a wrap on my next attempt at a piece of fiction. If any of you have read my other attempt at writing, then don't by any means believe I am forgetting about it, I've just decided that I'm going to see where this idea leads me. If anyone can guess what I pulled for the Hospital scene then a cookie to you!**

**If you've any questions, comments, complaints, or complements for the story, please drop a review or a PM, I'd like either very much. Hell, feel free to flame me, as long as you make sense doing it, and you're funny, I'll enjoy it.**

**I'ven't decided on the pairing for this story yet, but I'm thinking about something like this**

**Kyuu/Kushina/?/? **

**It's possible that I might decide to do more, but I will say this, this is going to be a heavy fic. They'll love each other, but it'll start out heavily on sex, sex, sex, and more sex. I mean it's a hellhole out there, why not enjoy yourself through the pleasures of the flesh?**

**If you can guess who Kyuu is then you get nothing! It should be obvious due to the characters I'm labeling this under.**


End file.
